Öltsd fel a feketét!
by Assa-h
Summary: "- Nem futok el. - Nem mondtam, hogy fuss. Öltsd fel a feketét! - Az Éjjeli Őrség? - Theon lassan ellazította az íjat, a nyíl hegyét a föld felé irányította." /Királyok csatája, Theon és Luwin/


Minden jog George R. R. Martiné.

* * *

Észak csendes volt, idestova már vagy tizenöt éve.

A Kísértetjárta-erdő és a Fal között húzódó, gondosan megtisztított, mérföldes sávot friss hótakaró borította; ezüstösen izzott a csillagok és a hold fényében. A hét királyságban azt állították, ez itt a világ vége, Theon Greyjoy azonban arra gondolt, a Fal tetején állva érzi csak igazán az ember, milyen végtelen is valójában a világ.

Jobbra tőle csizmák csikordultak a jégen.

– Parancsnok uram? – A fiú – Walder – megvárta, hogy Theon ránézzen. – Havas nagyúr beszélni kíván veled. A szobájában vár.

Theon bólintott, és a felvonó irányába indult. Esztendőkkel korábban elfagyott néhány lábujja, azóta esetlenebbül mozgott, és nem bírta úgy a lépcsők megmászását. Jon szokásos szállása az udvar túlsó végén volt, átellenben a sajátjával. Napközben a fekete testvérek és az Adományok területéről érkezett, szolgálatot teljesítő férfiak és fiúk örökös járkálása megolvasztatta a havat, így éjszakára csak latyak és sár fagyott vissza, nehezítve a haladást.

Szél támadt kelet felől, vad és kérlelhetetlenül dermesztő, az a fajta, ami ahhoz is túl jeges, hogy valódi éle legyen. Meg-megcibálta és csavarta Theon köpenyét, hogy aztán továbbfusson Prémvár és Faőrség onnan pedig Tölgyfapajzs és a Feketevár felé.

A torony – legalábbis az alsóbb szinteken – huzatos volt, így hiába lobogtak a fáklyák, meleget nem adtak.

Theon ezen az éjszakán a csontjaiban érzett minden egyes évet, sokkal többet is annál, mint amennyit valójában megélt. Bár ne kellene Havassal töltenie a következő órákat! Bár felhagyna a nagyúr azzal, hogy újra meg újra végiglátogatja az összes erődöt a Fal mentén! Bár ne volna – Theon szerint is – balgaság úgy tenni…

– Greyjoy! – Jon ezt mindig képes volt úgy mondani, mintha meglepné, hogy Theont itt látja. Mintha nem éppen ő hívatta volna – vagy mintha nem éppen ő küldte volna Dérkapuba annak idején, mikor még Csontos Ben volt a helyőrség parancsnoka.

– Nagyuram. – Theon a saját tükörképével képtelen volt megbarátkozni, így soha nem is tanulmányozta hosszasan. Havas Jon látogatásaikor úgyis lemérhette, hogy telik az idő.

Megöregedtek mindketten. Jon viharvert, sebhely-barázdálta arca már nem hasonlított annyira Ned Starkéra, mint egykor rég; mostanra a haja is őszülni kezdett a halántékánál. Theon egy pillanatra irigykedve gondolta, hogy az övé viszont teljesen fehér már. Aztán rájött, hogy ez ostobaság, nem is értette, honnan jutott eszébe.

Jon hellyel kínálta – hiába volt Theoné a helyőrség; a vendége, aki nem is volt igazán vendég, az egész Őrségnek parancsolt. Megillette a jog, hogy eldöntse, az alárendeltjei – legyenek bármilyen magas rangúak – ülhetnek-e a jelenlétében.

Theon elgondolkodott rajta, megemlítse-e, milyen kevés a fény a szobában, de aztán elvetette az ötletet. Ha Jonnak így kényelmes, ő ugyan nem szól bele, még ha kellemetlennek is találja a pislákoló homályt.

Nehézkesen ereszkedett a székre. Annyi régi sérülés! Nem is emlékezett rá, melyiket mikor és hogyan szerezte.

– Hogy mennek a dolgok?

– Rendben. Ahogy mindig. – Nem bírta megállni, hogy ne tegye hozzá, bár nem volt éle a hangjának. Egykor egy másik Theonnak volt oka megvetni egy másik Jont, és annak a másik Jonnak annál is több oka volt haragudni arra a másik Theonra. De azok a fiúk régen meghaltak. – Néhány kölyök megkérdőjelezte az értelmét annak, hogy az Őrség továbbra is fennáll.

– Beszéltél velük?

– Felderítésre küldtem őket Walderrel. – Ez egy másik Walder volt. Theon fintorgott a nevére, bár hirtelen nem emlékezett rá, mi oka lehet erre. Azt azonban tudta, hogy jogos a bosszúsága. – Majd ő elmondja nekik, amit kell, odakinn. Úgy emlékezetesebb.

Lépteket hallott. Kicsit elfordította a fejét, és az ajtó felé hallgatózott, ám a lépések távolodtak, _továbbhaladtak_. De hova tovább? Jon szobája a folyosó legvégén volt.

Nem ért rá ezen töprengeni. A parancsnokra kellett figyelnie.

Jon egy pillanatig szemöldök ráncolva nézett rá. _Rá_, nem az ajtó irányába, aztán visszatért az arcára az addigi semleges kifejezés. – Holnap továbbmegyek Hosszúhantba.

Persze. Hisz soha nem időzött itt egy-két napnál tovább.

Újabb léptek döndültek. Theon felkapta a fejét, Jon pedig ingerülten meredt rá.

Aztán hirtelen az utolsó gyertya is ellobbant, és a szoba koromsötét lett. Sötét, akár… Akár…

… egy nyomorúságos börtöncella.

Kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott az álomba. Ő Theon Greyjoy, a vas szülötte. Theon Greyjoy, az Éjjeli Őrség felesküdött testvére, Dérkapu parancsnoka. Theon Greyjoy. Harcolt a Hajnal Háborújában. Theon Greyjoy. Theon. Theon…

A cella ajtaja nyikorogva kivágódott, és bántó, erős fény tűzött a szemébe.

– Ébresztő, Bűzös! – rikkantotta Táncolj Damon. – Lord Ramsay látni akar.


End file.
